themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Kejōrō
"There A Rat In The House Manny Kill It I Hate Them!" Kejoro is the one of most beautiful Yokai that fight with her hair against enemies which as seems She was Manny's older sister by everyone knows about so even definitely revealed to Team Manny But so She was a Chief of Mysterious Tribe it Kyubi has in mind for terms meaning Kejoro was overprotective of her family from harm since after Kejoro's past is very mysterious that no one knows about, but Manny's friend Hovernyan want to know her true real name since before Kejoro become a Yokai when her brother Manny born which probably She remembered as human in past lifetime Kejoro Profile Family ??? ( Mother ) Rihan ( Father ) ??? Sumako ( Grandmother ) Manny ( Brothers ) Enpi, ??? ( Sisters ) Arieez ( Adoptive Son ) Sejuani, Ashe, Lissandra, Erza, and Fiona ( Sisters-In-Laws ) Yugo, Yuga, Alpha, Gamma, Big Mac, Dharc, Tatomon, and Shining ( Nephews ) Yu, Rainbow, Twilight, Anna, Sonata, Sunset, Applejack, Fluttershy, Lyra, Apple Bloom, Sejua'Mana, Mejuani, Ashe'mere, Autum, Mervamanna, Malmon, Wixie, Rose and Karin ( Nieces ) Quinn and Gruk ( Nieces-In-Laws ) Calu ( Grandnephew ) ??? ??? ??? Deck ??? ??? Gallery -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 22 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -6D0DB883-.mkv snapshot 21.30 -2012.02.04 21.03.02-.png|Kejoro realized that She always there for Arieez -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 07 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -3CC9CF29-.mkv snapshot 12.29 -2012.01.29 01.06.48-.png|Kejoro happy that She attending Doremi High Duel School like Manny was in just like her age -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 15v2 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -7AD46CB2-.mkv snapshot 19.11 -2012.02.03 17.30.37-.png|Kejoro angrily look at Spooky to poop or pee in the Grass Nurarihyon03-26 (1).jpg|Kejoro gets blamed on by Manny for not helping him Nurarihyon07-28.jpg Nurarihyon07-33.jpg Nurarihyon-no-mago-nura-the-rise-of-yokai-clan-19864713-300-168.jpg -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 18v2 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -F0E04146-.mkv snapshot 09.43 -2012.02.03 23.31.19-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 18v2 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -F0E04146-.mkv snapshot 09.44 -2012.02.03 23.31.23-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 18v2 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -F0E04146-.mkv snapshot 09.34 -2012.02.03 23.31.08-.png|"Master?, Can I Talk To You For A Minute?" -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 23 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -DAD229CE-.mkv snapshot 09.20 -2012.02.04 21.13.00-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 20 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -CC689FA9-.mkv snapshot 08.45 -2012.02.04 19.56.58-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 21 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -E5C6F802-.mkv snapshot 16.04 -2012.02.04 20.29.17-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 16v2 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -A871B5DA-.mkv snapshot 04.19 -2012.02.03 18.10.35-.png|Kejoro was surprised by her Nephew's friends coming to visit him -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 22 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -6D0DB883-.mkv snapshot 10.02 -2012.02.04 20.47.31-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 22 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -6D0DB883-.mkv snapshot 10.02 -2012.02.04 20.47.29-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 16v2 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -A871B5DA-.mkv snapshot 04.29 -2012.02.03 18.10.56-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 23 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -DAD229CE-.mkv snapshot 06.12 -2012.02.04 21.09.21-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 23 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -DAD229CE-.mkv snapshot 09.31 -2012.02.04 21.14.02-.png Nurarihyon16-43.jpg Nurarihyon16-54.jpg Nurarihyon203-27.jpg Nurarihyon210-40.jpg Nurarihyon210-41.jpg|Kejoro and others Yokais know how her nephew Yugo feeling Nurarihyon210-39.jpg Nurarihyon210-53.jpg Nurarihyon210-56.jpg Nurarihyon22-59.jpg Nurarihyon23-25.jpg -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 24v2 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -0EEC3606-.mkv snapshot 20.12 -2012.02.04 21.56.05-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 24v2 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -0EEC3606-.mkv snapshot 20.17 -2012.02.04 21.56.15-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 24v2 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -0EEC3606-.mkv snapshot 20.08 -2012.02.04 21.55.59-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 24v2 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -0EEC3606-.mkv snapshot 15.52 -2012.02.04 21.50.02-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 24v2 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -0EEC3606-.mkv snapshot 15.53 -2012.02.04 21.50.06-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 24v2 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -0EEC3606-.mkv snapshot 15.51 -2012.02.04 21.49.50-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 24v2 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -0EEC3606-.mkv snapshot 05.09 -2012.02.04 21.34.50-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago 03 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -0FB37A8B-.mkv snapshot 10.42 -2012.01.28 23.19.46-.png Nurarihyon210pre-02.jpg Nurarihyon216-65.jpg Nurarihyon216-19.jpg Nurarihyon216-26.jpg Nurarihyon216-55.jpg Nurarihyon216-06.jpg Nurarihyon212-47.jpg Nurarihyon215-39.jpg Nurarihyon215-37.jpg Nurarihyon213-04.jpg Nurarihyon220-27.jpg Nurarihyon223-07.jpg Nurarihyon211-52.jpg Nurarihyon218-14 (1).jpg Nurarihyon222-12.jpg -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago Sennen Makyou 16 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -9C69A060-.mkv snapshot 10.36 -2012.06.10 00.04.45-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago Sennen Makyou 16 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -9C69A060-.mkv snapshot 10.35 -2012.06.10 00.04.40-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago Sennen Makyou 15 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -189D3FEB-.mkv snapshot 04.57 -2012.06.09 19.41.00-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago Sennen Makyou 17 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -4D5A7130-.mkv snapshot 04.55 -2012.06.10 00.36.22-.png -tlacatlc6- Nurarihyon no Mago Sennen Makyou 01 (BD 1920x1080 x264 FLAC) -5CFC1BDA-.mkv snapshot 04.07 -2012.06.07 03.43.29-.png 20110919211642.jpg 20111031221311.jpg 20111023125228.jpg 20111031221313.jpg 20111031221315.jpg 20111031221317.jpg 20111031221318.jpg 402623-nurarihyon no mago episode 16 2 .png 479484-nurarihyon no mago sm episode 15 18 .png Kejoro kitchen.png 402636-nurarihyon no mago episode 17 1 .png 1508.jpg 94360.jpg 86183.jpg 1b45e2f536 81443165 o2.jpg 352f2a1211972cbea8cf83c96d02b91c.jpg Kejoro by integra13-d4ugxvq.jpg Tumblr m7viuv6qIy1rysewmo1 500.gif NuraMago15-10.jpg Tumblr m62lw7xWnn1rysewmo1 500.gif 627a5232.jpg NuraMago15-11.jpg 57249f18.jpg Note-2010-10-22-06h01m01s230.jpg 20111031221314.jpg Nurarihyon-no-mago-sennen-makyou-episode-18.jpg 1319448312-684735959.jpg 1319448303-1367910086.jpg 1319448304-1738696216.jpg Images-18.jpg CKQQ GOUcAERkyl.jpg 98f9bf63.jpg Images-16.jpg Kejoro.png Nurarihyon07-29.jpg Nurarihyon14-41.jpg 20101222134359.jpg 3 20111020221739.png 20101228104527380.jpg 40 141400 1.jpg 7983604-big4.jpg 8240596-big6.jpg 9054341-big6-1.jpg 20111130194843-1536263789-1.jpg 63852985201112191545342981737822559 000.jpg Nuramago 03 kejourou.jpg NuraMago16-02.jpg 69de5d03.jpg 5f741603.jpg 05b608ec.jpg Af15d56a.jpg A028a796.jpg 970e81a5.jpg NuraMago15-09.jpg 7.png|Kejoro Become Horrified By Manny's Angry Wrath When His Eyes Turned Red Images-4-1.jpg Images-3.jpg 2012070995329454 740 o.jpg Nurarihyon20-26.jpg Nurarihyon20-32.jpg Images-1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Wizards Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Doremi Dueling School Duelists Category:Yokai Clan Members Category:Revolutionary Fighters Members Category:Floridians Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Swashbuckler Class Duel Masters Category:Sorcerer Class Duel Masters Category:Team Manny Members Category:Rank SS Duelists Category:Undead Element Centurions Category:Former Duelists Category:Yokai Investigation Squad Members Category:Manny's Hyakki Yako Members Category:Former Life Element Centurions Category:Yokai Tribe Chiefs Category:Mysterious Tribe Yokais Category:Mystic Element Centurions Category:Dobin's Students Category:Kaijudo Kairos Dragons Members Category:Sram Class Centurions Category:Darkness Nature Duelists Category:Former Nature Duelists Category:United Sanctuarians Category:Dueling Family Members